Avengers Preferences
by TheThiaforce
Summary: You are paired with your choice of Avenger (or Loki). Takes place directly after the first Avengers movie in the AU where Loki is placed under Thor's care. I don't own anything. CharacterxReader. Rated T for... something, I'm not sure what yet.
1. You Meet Him

**You Meet Him for the First Time**

_A/N: What's this? A new preferences story? For the Avengers? YES! I am extremely happy with how this turned out! Please tell me your thoughts in the little white box below, or you can PM me. And take the time to check out my first Preferences story for NatM (Night at the Museum) or any of my other works!_

_..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own you, or any of the other characters.**

* * *

It's over. The invasion has finally ended, but that doesn't mean everything's back to normal. New York City was destroyed in the battle, and there is still some clean-up work to do, even an entire month afterwards. Due to your apartment's destruction, you have no job (you worked off of your now-destroyed computer for a living) and no place to live (housing prices for everything have tripled). There are shelters set up everywhere, but you don't want to cause any trouble. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention you have a problem? Yeah, you kind of have secret ice-powers. Like Elsa from Frozen. You can't create living snowmen or anything, but in tense situations (such as a crowded homeless shelter), you have a tendency to *ahem* freeze everything within a 10 yard radius. When the Jatari first landed, you locked yourself in the freezer of a nearby super market so you wouldn't hurt anyone. When the owner found you during clean-up, the temperature inside had dropped below zero and the room was literally wall papered in 1 inch thick ice, and on top of that it was snowing. Inside. Yeah, that bad. At least the cold doesn't really affect you. Currently, you have just been awoken in an abandoned alley by the sound of road workers. Fudge, you had only gotten 4 hours of sleep. Groaning, you sit up and pack your few meager possessions into an old back-pack you found.

...

**Steve/Captain America**

"Need some help ma'am?"

A tall blonde man walks to where you have just finished packing.

"Thanks, but I think I've got it." You eye him cautiously; ready freeze him if he tries to attack you. It wouldn't be the first time. He frowns.

"It's alright; I'm with the clean-up crew." You scoff.

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

"I am." He sounds earnest. You heft on your pack and stand up, "Why were you sleeping out here? You know, there's a shelter down the street if you need a place to stay Miss..." Wow, the guy actually seems to give a what about your well-being. No one really does that anymore. You have grown so distant to the world around you; you forgot how nice people could be.

"(Y/n). (F/n), (L/n). And you are…?"

"Steve Rogers ma'am, at your service." He extends a hand and you shake it.

"Well, Mr. Rogers it's been a pleasure meeting you, but from the looks the workers are giving us, they probably have some work to do over here."

"Oh, right. Hey, uh, I'm about to go on break, and there's this coffee shop that's open about a block from here. You, uh, want to go get a drink?" You shrug.

"Sure, why not?"

...

**Tony/Iron Man**

You feel some dust drop down on you and look up. Your eyes reflect your horror as you watch a piece of the building behind you fall straight down.

"Look out!" You immediately respond to the robotic voice and roll out of the way. The chunk of rock crashes right where you were sitting, obliterating your last belongings. You tighten your eyes and calm your racing heart. Slowly, the ice that had formed melts off your hands. You open your eyes to see a familiar figure fly down towards you.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were there." Iron Man lands next to you, extending a hand to help you off the ground. "Oh… was that your stuff in that bag? Don't worry; I'll replace everything in it." You smile appreciatively.

"Thanks… Mr. Stark, right?"

"Call me Tony. Mr. Stark makes me feel like I'm old." The gold face mask lifts to reveal the playboy you have seen in all of the tabloids.

"Well, thank you Tony. It wasn't much, just some old clothes, toiletries, and food, but it was everything I had." You sigh.

"What about your house?" You shake your head.

"My apartment was destroyed along with everything in it." He gives you a sympathetic frown.

"What's your name?"

"(Y/n)."

"Well (y/n), if you ever need anything, give me a call. This is my private number, so don't go losing it, ok?" A business card slips out of a slit in the arm of his suit and he offers it to you.

"You don't have to do that…" You try to resist, but he quickly nullifies any possible arguments you have.

"Go on, take it. Call me later and I can send you your stuff." You finally give up and take it from him.

"Thanks, Tony."

...

**Bruce/Hulk**

Leaving the alley, you make your way to the nearest super-market. Entering, you begin scouting the aisles for any necessities you might need. Stopping in the coffee section, you notice a rather nervous looking man. Seeing no attendants nearby, you decide to help him.

"Hey, you need any help?" He jumps. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You just look kind of… lost." He gives you an appreciative smile.

"Thanks. A friend of mine asked me to get him some coffee. Do you see this brand?" He holds out the packaging.

"Uh, nope. Not seeing it. There's another store just down the block that might carry it though." He shudders.

"Great, just great." He mutters to himself.

"Don't like shopping much?" You smirk, recognizing the frustration of going out in public; the same frustration it took you years to get over.

"Not if I can help it." He sighs. "Well, thanks anyway." You watch him as he pathetically walks towards the entrance. An idea hits you, and you abandon your cart and follow him. Once outside, he stops, realizing he hadn't gotten any directions to the place. You chuckle.

"Take a right over there, straight past the next two intersections, then a left." He turns around in surprise. "Want some company?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to-"

"It's no trouble, really. In all honesty I don't have that much else to do and would enjoy the distraction." He gives you gentle smile.

"Thanks. I'm Bruce."

"(Y/n), pleasure to meet you."

...

**Thor/…Thor**

Slinging your stuff onto your back, you exit the alleyway and head toward the park. You are so absorbed reading a book (The Lord of the Rings), you hardly notice the only other figure in the area until you walk right into him.

"Please forgive me fair maiden, Are you alright?" You nod and pick up you things from where you dropped them. "Allow me." He picks up your book which had fallen out of your hands. You blush at his manners. You have never met such an *cough* attractive *cough cough* man with such good manners.

Suddenly you hear the Darth Vader Theme play from his pants. He pulls an iPhone out of his jean's pocket and attempts to turn it on. "Blasphemy! Why doth it blare the music of the Wars of Star?!" You giggle.

"It means someone's trying to call you. Here, let me." You take the phone from him and press a few buttons. Handing it back to him, you realize he doesn't know what to do. Where the heck did this guy come from? The Dark Ages? You reach up on your tip-toes and place the device next to his ear.

"Lady Nat? Why do you make my phone play the music from the War of Stars? WHAT?! HE SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY HAMMER!" Out of nowhere, a large hammer flies toward your head. You quickly drop down to avoid it as the strange man caught it. You feel the temperature dropping dramatically around you as fear wells in your chest. You remember hearing people talk about heroes with strange powers, but you personally didn't pay much attention. Now, you wish you had. He stuffs the phone in his pocket when he suddenly notices you, trembling on the ground. His face instantly softens upon the realization that he'd frightened you.

"I apologize fair maiden, however, Bird-man has stolen my Tarts of Pop and I must make him pay." You don't know who this bird-guy is, but you are afraid that tall blonde and freaky might hurt someone if you allow him to carry out his threat. You don't want to have to use your powers, so you try sweet-talking him.

"Y-you mean Pop Tarts? Here, I have some left over. You can have them, j-just please put the big hammer away and calm down. Ok?" Your voice trembles as you try to keep back the spray of frost that threatens to blow your secret. He eyes you cautiously.

"What kind, maiden?" You let out a shaky breath and pull out a blue box, praying that he likes it.

"S'mores and… brown sugar. You can have whatever, please, just put the hammer down." His blue eyes looked into your e/c ones, and you pray that they aren't changing color like they usually do when you use your powers.

"Alright then, a fair trade." He puts down the hammer and you hand him the box. As you pass the box to him, your hands brush together. "You are cold." He takes your hand in his own, showing how small you are in comparison to him. How easily he could hurt you. You pull away and grab your arms. You have never felt so… vulnerable. Well… you have, but nothing like this. You try to talk, but your voice evades you.

"It is alright, you have nothing to fear. I mean you no harm." He smiles faintly and offers his hand. You calm your racing heart and try to bring you temperature back to normal. After a few moments of hesitation, you place your hand in his.

"Come, the place of Starbucks has warm drinks, to remedy this cold morning."

...

**Clint/Hawkeye**

You grumble as you sling on you pack, determined to get more sleep. After circling the block, you find a tall build that the workers have already finished. Scaling the fire escape, you find a small corner to curl up in. In fact, you are almost asleep when…

_WHICHING!_

"C'mon! I NEVER miss!" You open your eyes to see an arrow right above your head; the wing of a fly captured in its tip. The arrow is roughly yanked from the concrete by a sandy-blonde archer.

"What the heck?!" You yell, feeling your hands ice-over instantly under your gloves.

"Yeesh, I wasn't aiming at you Sleeping Beauty."

"Well then what exactly did you mean that you missed?" You stand up and put your hands on your hips. He groans.

"The fly."

"The fly?"

"My shot was supposed to clip the left wing, not the right." He groans as he sinks to his knees. "And like I also said, I NEVER miss." You look at the archer, then at the fly writhing on the ground.

"You actually made that shot?" You stare at him incredulously, feeling the ice slowly soak your gloves as it melts. He nods.

"I just… I mean, how is this possible, I-" While he begins to rant about all his training and experience with the government, you go back and examine the fly.

"Hey, uh archer dude?"

"Hawkeye. But after that shot, I don't think I deserve to be called THAT anymore." He mutters.

"I wouldn't be so sure little bird." You toss him the fly. "While from the angle you shot it, it would appear you hit the left wing, you turn it around however and…" Relief washes over his face.

"YES! I mean uh- thanks, Miss. And uh, sorry about shooting at your head." He grins sheepishly. You chuckle.

"(Y/n). And as long as you don't lose you don't lose you touch, its fine with me. Hey, how about a celebratory donut? I think I saw a shop down the street." He grins.

"You mean Dunkin's? Sure, but the bill's on me."

...

**Loki/Loki**

"Mew." You turn around to find an adorable little black cat rubbing against the back of your legs. Well, it's actually a kitten, but that's beside the point. You pick up the little ball of fluff and gently stroke it; you have never really believed in the whole "bad luck" thing. Then, you notice the reason for its meowing. There's a shard of glass stuck in its paw.

"Sh, it's alright, I've got it. Now, it will only hurt for a second." Gently, you pluck the offending object and cast it aside. Glancing around, you don't see anyone, so you form a little ball of snow in your palm to apply to the bleeding appendage.

"Mew." The poor little thing squirms.

"I'm sorry, I know it's cold, but it will help you heal faster." After a few more minutes, you dissipate the snow and settle down to cuddling it. Unfortunately, it doesn't have a collar, so you don't know where it's owner is. After a while, you consider taking it to a shelter when…

"Shadow, …Shadow! Come here you pathetic little mortal creature!" The kitten seems to recognize the voice, so you stand and walk towards it.

"Um… is this Shadow?" The man turns towards you in surprise. "I found him earlier in that alley back there. Be careful, he's hurt." The lean young man takes the kitten from you and inspects its paw.

"Not a bad clean-up job. And yes, this is Shadow. My brother got him for me to make me feel more… comfortable." He groans.

"Not much of an animal person?" You smirk.

"Not in the least."

"Well if you ever need a cat sitter, I don't really have a job anymore so… here." You take out a pen and scribble your name and number on a scrap of paper in your pocket. "Just give me a call. Oh, and you might want to consider getting Shadow a collar. That way if you lose him again, he can be easily returned." He raises an eyebrow as you hand him the slip.

"Do you realize who you're dealing with, Miss (l/n)? I am Loki of Asgard and I am bur-" You cut him off, not really understanding what he means.

"As long as you're not a rapist, uh- Loki, I don't really care. Oh, and call me (f/n)."

"Well then, (y/n), this will be… interesting."


	2. You Look Him Up

**You Look Him Up**

_A/N: If not stated in the previous chapter, then it is implied here that you exchanged numbers and talk often._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or its characters; they belong to Disney. And you belong to you so… I basically own nothing.**

* * *

It's been almost a week since you first met him. Since then, you have already had multiple conversations on the phone with him, but you want to know more. So, you go to the renovated library, find a working computer, type his name into Google, and search.

…

**Steve/Captain America**

Woah. This guy… is in his seventies?! This is crazy. You do a bunch of research on this "super-soldier-serum" that gives him his abilities. Captain America… you remember reading his comic books when you were younger. You have always found the older fashions, trends, and culture to be quite intriguing. And being raised in the 40's does explain his mannerisms. And all of the difficulties he's had trying to call you. You find it hard to believe he actually slept through some of the greatest inventions of all time. Well, you figure that you have some work to do. Leaving the computer, you browse the shelves of the library for books and movies about improvement from the late 40's, to now. Once you've checked out, you put the stuff in your bag and head out, excited to answer any questions he may have about this new world he has become a part of.

…

**Tony/Iron Man**

This, is going to be hard. With all of the tabloids, paparazzi, and reporters, it becomes nearly impossible to find any decent information about this guy that isn't choke-full of lies and rumors. From what you can tell, he was in some kind of accident a few years ago and had to have some sort of technical thing implanted in his chest to save his heart from a piece of shrapnel. After that, there are a bunch of rumors, gossip, blah blah blah, there. He uses the "miniaturized arc reactor" to power a suit that he uses to help people. During the invasion, he apparently joined a group of heroes called "the Avengers" in saving the city. You watch a video of him flying a missile into a giant portal above the city. You gasp, not believing what you see. He saved the city from the incursion? You couldn't believe that the savior of the city had given you his number and asked you to call him.

…

**Bruce/Hulk**

Deceased? What the heck?! From what you read, Bruce Banner is, like he claimed, a scientist. Yet, on this site, it claims he was killed in an accident years ago. After doing some more research, you realize that around the time of his supposed "death", a creature called the Hulk began terrorizing the countryside. Everything makes sense(ish). The accident turned him into a monster, and since that would never be accepted by the public, the government claimed he had died. You continue searching online and discover his role in saving New York. So apparently, he can switch between being Hulk, and Bruce. How does he control it? You'll have to ask him. Who knows, maybe the two of you can swap techniques you use to help you control your powers.

_(Please let me know if this is accurate so that if I got something wrong I can change it… I never saw Hulk's movie so I'm going off of my knowledge of the Hulk's origins.)_

…

**Thor/Thor**

Thunderer. Fudge. Out of all of the sexy Viking gods, he has to be the god of thunder. You remember back when you were little and you first discovered your powers. It had been during a thunderstorm. Your mom was trying to comfort you when a clap of thunder scared you so bad, that you shot icicles at the clouds. Through the window. You dealt $350 worth of damage that night. Now, you are friends with a guy that is literally one of your greatest childhood fears in human form. Well, at least he isn't the god of fire. That would definitely put a damper on your relationship. Astraphobia is something that can be dealt with. You just hope he doesn't find out about it. You already feel bad about being so skittish when you first met him.

...

**Clint/Hawkeye**

Nothing. You search his real name (which took forever for you to get from him). Nothing. You remember back to when you first met him, how he was mumbling about working for the government. You decide to try his codename one last time and finally find an article. It talks about how the saving of the city was all thanks to a group of individuals called "The Avengers". You watch a video link on the website and see Clint shooting arrow after arrow at the alien soldiers. Then you see her. A red-head wearing a similar uniform to his. You freeze the frame and zoom onto their uniforms. They work for S.H.I.E.L.D. You know about S.H.I.E.L.D., and what they do to freaks like you. Does he know about your powers? Is he really your friend? Or is he just trying to get to you so that his boss has an excuse to lock you up in a cage?

…

**Loki/Loki**

No. He can't be. You look at multiple sites. They all tell the same story. Loki, Asgardian god of mischief, is responsible for the destruction of the city. You feel the temperature in the room drop severely and you quickly exit the building. You race back to an abandoned warehouse, leaving a trail of ice behind you. Fortunately, it melts as soon as you're out of sight. Once inside the warehouse, you let out your fury in a blast of ice. It's like the scene in Frozen where Elsa freezes Anna's heart. Except for you, the blast is much bigger. By the time you collapse, the entire inside is covered in spikes of ice. You look around, frightened of yourself. The thought occurs to you that maybe, you two are the same; monsters, outcasts of this world. As you calm yourself enough to dissipate the ice, you decide to give him a chance; a chance to change his ways.

…

_Rates and Reviews are appreciated, but all flames will be used to roast marshmallows. _


	3. You Confront Him about His Past

**You Confront Him about His Past**

_A/N: Ok, so I'm going to TRY to post 2 chapters a week. Keyword: TRY. I'll most likely end up only posting one a week, but we'll see. And thanks to everyone who's Reviewed, Followed, Faved, or just plain read this. It really means a lot to me. Now, on with the chapter! XD_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or it's characters; last I checked, they belonged to a mouse. Oh, and I don't own you either.**

* * *

You are nervous. Ice threatens to frost the area around you, but you keep it at bay. You called him about an hour ago and asked him to meet you in Central Park once it's dark. After a lot of thought, you have decided to talk to him about his past. You still don't want to share your past, at least, not until you know more about him.

…

**Steve/Captain America**

"Hey (Y/n), what's up?" Steve sits next to you on the bench. You're messing with the straps on the bag holding the books, not sure where to begin.

"Well, uh, I…" Wow, this is a lot harder then you imagined, so you just place the bag in his lap.

"What is this?" He looks inside and pulls out a book on the basic principles of building your own computer.

"I just thought that you might have some, questions 'n stuff about what's changed over the years. I- I found out you're Captain America and I guess, I just wanted to help you out." You hang your head. The more you think about it, the stupider it sounds.  
"(Y/n), I don't know what to say. You're the first person that's not the government to actually offer to help me out." You look in his eyes and all doubts fade away.

"Really?" He nods.

"Well, what do you wanna know? And don't hold back; no matter how stupid the question may seem." For the next few hours, the two of you pour over the material. He asks you questions about different things about this era and you in turn ask him about life in the 1940's. Where was this guy when you were failing your American History class in 7th grade?

…

**Tony/Iron Man**

"You called?" Tony smirks, strolling up behind where you are leaning against a tree.

"Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome. What exactly are you thanking me for?" You point at the stars.

"See those up there?" He slowly nods. "For every star in the sky, there is a person down here. Now try counting the stars. That's how many people you saved with that missile. I just wanted to thank you for all of the people who didn't."

You finally look at him and give a small smile. He is out of his suit and wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The arc reactor glows in the middle of his chest through the shirt. He looks from you, to the stars and back. He smiles and pulls you into an unexpected hug.

"In that case, you're all welcome."

…

**Bruce/Hulk**

"(Y/n)?" Bruce hesitantly confirms that it's you. You pat the empty space next to you on the bench.

"Hey Bruce. Don't worry, we're alone." He relaxes and sits next to you. "You know, you don't have to be afraid." He looks at you, confused.

"What are you talking about?" He wrings his hands. You stop him and take his hands in your own.

"I'm not afraid of you, Bruce, so there shouldn't be a reason for you to be afraid of yourself either." He yanks his hand back and turns away.

"No, you don't understand, I-"

"Have a habit of turning into a giant green monster? Believe it or not, I've dealt with worse." He looks at you in surprise.

"How did you-"

"Know? Online research, logic, and guesswork. A lot of guess work." You pull him into a side-hug. "Hey, don't worry. I don't mind, really. I just, I want know more. I want to help you." He looks at you hopefully.

"But how?"

"Well, start by explaining how it happened, and we can work our way from there." So, the two of you talk about the Hulk, and work together to help him find new, easier ways to control his anger.

**…**

**Thor/Thor**

"Ah, lady (Y/n), it is a pleasure to see you again!" You calm your racing heart enough to look over to the source of the voice. He's striding toward you; wearing the same jeans and red sweatshirt he was wearing last time you saw him; his long hair pulled back in a pony-tail. Not trusting your voice, you motion for him to join you where you're sitting on the grass in front of the pond. He sets down his hammer on his left side and sits down so that you're on his right. You're glad he respects your fear of his hammer; after all, it did almost smash your head in when you first met.

"Is there something troubling you, M'lady?" He gazes at you, concern and worry shaping his features.

"I-it's nothing. I was just… wondering about, you know-" You sigh. If you don't get this off your chest now, it will probably come out of your hands in an icy spray, so you ask. "Are you really the Norse god of thunder?" You close your eyes and hope you're wrong.

"Yes, however, I do not understand why you would react so by this knowledge." You look at him.

"Have you used your power to hurt people?" He slowly nods.

"I use it to protect both Asgard and Midgard from those who would do either harm. I do what I must to protect the innocent. That includes you." He grins. "You need not fear me or anything else, for Mjolnir and I will protect you." You give a small grin.

"Thank you Thor, that's all I needed to hear."

…

**Clint/Hawkeye**

"Hey, what's up?" He strides over to where you are pacing. "Woah, someone looks pissed. What happened?" Shoot, you don't mean to look angry, but you can't help it. So, you roll with it.

"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D." He looks at you, surprised.

"How do you know-"

"Your uniform has S.H.I.E.L.D. written all over it. And after the invasion, who doesn't know about S.H.I.E.L.D.? I'm just surprised I didn't see it sooner." You glare at him.

"Ok… so why exactly are you mad?" You're afraid to say it, but you're even more afraid of not saying something.

"You're an assassin. You shoot people with your little toy bow for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s amusement." You watch his face darken. "You want to know why I'm mad? Well let me make one thing clear: I'm not mad." You fight the cold that threatens to spill out of you. You let voice drop to a hoarse whisper as you turn away. "I'm scared."

"(Y/n)…" You shut your eyes, expecting the worst. Instead, you feel his arms wrap around you. "I promise, S.H.I.E.L.D. will never hurt you, and neither will I."

…

**Loki/Loki**

"Well. What do you want?" You sigh, this is going to be harder then you thought. You're scared, but determined.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here? I know who you are, Loki, but I don't understand why you're walking freely without trying to take over the world again." He raises an eyebrow.

"You could've asked that over the phone." You fold your arms.

"You would've hung up. Now answer the question." He shakes his head.

"It is my punishment. To walk among those I tried to destroy as one of them." You slowly lower your arms.

"So, you don't have you're powers?"

"Sadly, no. Then again, if I wasn't powerless, I wouldn't have lost my cat, or met you." He smirked. "And let me just say, that I wouldn't want to change that for the world."


	4. What You Think of Each Other

**What You Think of Each Other**

_A/N: I know, I haven't updated this in forever. __I know I said twice a week, but then school... well... let's just say I no longer have a C in math. :) __I feel like this isn't quite enough after such a long wait, but it's all I've got. (Sorry!) Don't worry, the next few chapters will be better, I promise. I know it was Valentine's Day Saturday, but this story isn't quite far enough yet to do a V-Day special. I'll try to keep the updates to at least one a week, but it may be more like one every 2 weeks, depending on how I'm doing in school and how much inspiration I have. Please review with your thoughts! :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own you or any of the characters below.**

…

**Steve**

Him: When he first saw you in that alley, he was stunned that such a pretty, er, attractive girl was sleeping in such a foul place. Yet, you didn't seem to mind. The way you stood up for yourself when you thought he meant you harm also attracted him. In so many ways you remind him of Peggy. Your sweet disposition at the coffee shop, your patience and consideration helping him at Central Park, the way you (h/c) hair perfectly frames your face. In his eyes, you are amazing. He already lost Peggy; the last thing he wants now is to lose his chance with you.

You: You hardly think it's possible, but you're pretty sure you have a crush on your childhood hero. What shocks you the most though is that fact you didn't recognize him in the alley. You had read so many of your uncle's old comics growing up, you knew (and would still like think you know) Captain America like the back of your hand. Yet Steve, in some weird way, is nothing like the super hero in the comics. Steve is humble, slightly shy, and even nervous sometimes. And he has those dreamy blue eyes that could melt any girl's heart. But you have to remind yourself of Peggy. He had spoken so fondly of her in the park, and it's obvious to you that he isn't over her.

…

**Tony**

Him: You thanked him. He still can't get over that. You carved out time to stop and thank him for saving the city. Not the Avengers or even Iron Man, but him, Tony Stark. And the way you did it was so unique; he couldn't help but feel special. Now, he wants to make you feel special, but that's where he's stuck. He's had so many girlfriends, crushes, and lovers, he doesn't feel worthy of such an honest and outspoken person like you. To him, you're beautiful, both physically, and emotionally. Now that he lost Pepper (she dumped him for personal reasons), you have become his new obsession, and he is determined to win your heart.

You: He's a playboy. No matter how many times you tell yourself that, you can't help but ignore the fact. You have fallen head over heels for one of the worst possible people. You know that he will never return your affections, and even if he did it wouldn't last for long. From what you can tell, the guy has ADHD and wouldn't be able to stick with one woman for more than a month if he tried. Well, unless she's Pepper Potts. Even then you heard it ended in flames.

**…**

**Bruce**

Him: To Bruce, you are like a diamond; beautiful and resilient. You went out of your way to help him find Tony's coffee, and you took time to learn more about him. You aren't scared of him turning into the Hulk; you treat him like a person, not a monster. It's like you understand exactly what he's going through. He just loves everything about you. You're patient, funny, smart, and no matter how much you criticize yourself he'll always think you're pretty. He hopes that maybe you might have feelings for him like he has for you.

You: When you look at Bruce, you see a mirror of your past. Fear is dominant and all he wants to go far away where he can't hurt anyone. You can tell that he doesn't like complete solitude, but he doesn't want to risk hurting someone. You find that reassuring. He wants to protect, and he is willing to risk anything to help. He talks a lot about his time in India, and it fascinates you. He fascinates you. You remember what it's like to be afraid of yourself, and you hope you can get close enough to him to help.

…

**Thor**

Him: What is it with Midgardians? More importantly, what is it with Midgardian women? First he had a crush on Jane, now he can't get you out of his head. He's juggling between his old crush, and his new one. Jane had showed interest in him, but you had shown no signs of being attracted to him. While he hid it well, Thor was quite distressed by the fact that he scared you. Looking back, he realizes how large and intimidating he must seem to such a small fragile girl such as you. All he wants is to protect you, and perhaps, if you allow, share something more than friendship.

You: Thor is the god of thunder, the guy with a hammer that could smash you face in, Mr. 6 ft. tall, and super buff. At first, you were TOTALLY freaked out. Now, for some weird reason, you can't help but sigh at the thought of him. Come on, he's like Super-man with a hammer. Is it weird that you want to be his Lois Lane? You don't know, but honestly, you don't care. As long as your little fantasies stay secret, they won't hurt anyone.

…

**Clint**

Him: He wasn't lying. He really wants to protect you. The fact that you have a grudge against his business won't faze him. When he first saw you curled up on the roof top, he wanted to impress you. That's why he shot the fly; to get your attention. Unfortunately, like most of the tips Natasha gives him, it didn't go quite as planned. All he wants is to prove that he cares about you. He just wishes you would catch on that he's flirting with you.

You: You are worried. He seemed genuine in the park, but you have heard so many stories about S.H.I.E.L.D. you aren't sure. You really want to believe him. You want to believe that he can help. But you know that if you get to close to him your secret would be blown. Then he would have to kill you, or send you to a laboratory to be experimented on. You try not to think about that, so you focus on his jokes. The way they roll off his tongue so easily, you can't help but laugh at them. He's just a naturally funny guy. You wish the two of you could have something more, but there is a shield blocking you from his heart.

…

**Loki**

Him: What a fascinating little mortal. Perhaps I have feelings for (y/n), perhaps I do not. Either way, it's none of your business.

You: Loki is a bad boy, a rebel. What's not to like? Sure he tried to destroy everything, but that doesn't mean he can't change. You hope that you can help him earn back his powers. Then, the two of you can prove to the world that you aren't monsters. It's a fool-proof plan; if he even has feelings for you. After all, he is the god of mischief.

…

_A/N: I just thought having Loki break the fourth wall would be very Loki-like. And fun. Plus the guy is kind of hard to write for. :P_


	5. He Asks You Out

**He Asks You Out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. **

It's been about 2 months since the two of you first met. Over that time, you have bonded; becoming very close friends. You have come to trust him more than anyone else you have ever known. The two of you meet up every other day just to hang out. When you started running low on funds, he instantly pitched in to help you out. Sometimes, you'll get a text from him just to say how happy he is to have met you. It has gotten to the point where you have even considered telling him about your powers, but you're afraid it will ruin your friendship. Tonight, he asked you to meet him in Central Park in the same spot you asked him to meet you all those weeks ago. You're anxious, wondering what he wants to talk about.

...

He has taken to pacing back and forth. He arrived 10 minutes early because he's becoming impatient. He can't remember the last time he was this nervous. He has already rehearsed his plan over and over again in front of the other Avengers. They tell him he'll do fine, but it didn't do anything to ease his quaking heart. He just hopes he doesn't mess this up. He can't stand the thought of you rejecting him, even though he can think of several reasons why you would. When you finally arrive, he is already sweating buckets. _(If you chose Loki, imagine him being a little less nervous, but still asking his brother for advice.)_

...

**Steve**

"Hey Steve, I got your text. What's up?" You join him where he's pacing in front of the park bench.

"(Y/n), well, I-uh," He sighs and sits down. You sit next to him and take his hand in your own.

"Take it slow. Just say what's on your mind." He calms down considerably and looks you in the eye.

"Look, I know I'm not the most sophisticated guy, but over the past few weeks, I think I've fallen in love with you. Will you go out with me?" Time freezes.

"Steve… are you sure?" You furrow your eyebrows.

"More than anything else in the world." You want to say yes so badly… but you first want him to know who he's dealing with.

"I'm sorry, but I need some time to think. Come to... the alley where we first met tomorrow around noon." He tries, but horribly fails hiding his disappointment.

"Oh, okay." You chuckle and pull him into a side-hug.

"Hey, I haven't said no yet." You wink before heading off to prepare for his visit.

…

**Tony**

"Ah there you are! I was starting to wonder if you'd show up." You roll your eyes at him.

"And why exactly would I not show up?" You lightly punch his shoulder. He chuckles.

"Here, I- uh, I've got something for you." He pulls a little box out of his pocket and tosses it to you. It's no bigger the cap on a bottle of soda. "There's a button on the side that you need to press." You raise an eyebrow as you press the button. A hologram of Tony pops up above the cube.

"Hey (Y/n), I hope you like this present. If I'm giving this to you right now, it means that I've gotten cold feet and am calling upon my past self to do all the dirty work." You throw Tony a smirk as you notice he's nervously wringing his hands. Then, you realize why. "(Y/n), will you be my girlfriend?" He wants you to go out with him? You didn't even think he liked you in that way. How long would such a relationship last? What if he breaks your heart?

You toss the cube back to him and fold your arms in front of your chest.

"Why should I say yes?" He stares at you.

"Well, uh, 'cause I like you, and I'm pretty sure you like me back." You nod.

"And how long will it last? If I'm going to get dumped within the week I would like to know before I make a commitment." His expression changes to one of utter shock.

"Who said I'd want to dump you? If anything, I'm pretty sure you'll be the one to dump me." You give him a crooked grin.

"Alright then Tony. If you're really serious about this, then I'm gonna expect you back here at 5 am sharp tomorrow morning."

…

**Bruce**

"(Y/n)!" Bruce's face instantly lights up the moment he sees you. You've started to notice that he has that reaction whenever you're around. His entire demeanor lifts, like your mere presence makes his whole day go from bad, to the best ever. And whenever you see him smile, you can't help but return it with one of your own.

"Hey Bruce! So, how did it go?" He had told you that he was working on an important experiment the other day that would hopefully help him better control the "other guy", as he likes to put it. His smile widens as he pulls out a dark briefcase which, once he opens it, reveals a small vial of blue-clear liquid along with a set of needles. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, it is. It's a calming agent that will slow my heart rate whenever I get agitated. As long as I inject it before my heart rate reaches 160, then the rate will remain beneath the -er… 'hulking out' range." You can't help but feel excited. "Uh, (y/n)? Can I ask you something?" He starts fiddling with the lock on the case; a sign that you know means he's getting nervous.

"Sure Bruce, what's up?"

"I know that this doesn't exactly mean that I'm cured or anything, but since it's- well, since I'M safer to be around, I was just wondering if you might want to maybe, go on a date? With me?" He waits for your response with baited breath. Did your super-shy/jumpy/cute crush just ask you out? You always thought that YOU would be the one to ask HIM out! You squeal and embrace him in a tight hug.

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes yes yes!" You can feel his warm breath on your neck as he chuckles.

"Where would you like to go?" He asks as you release him from your death-grip. You think for a second before smiling as a brilliant idea hits you.

"There's a gazebo at the other end of the park. It has a GREAT view of the sunset, and we could have a picnic without being disturbed." He smiles.

"I like the sound of that. I'm not sure where it is, but it sounds amazing." You giggle.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow then?" He nods.

"Until then."

…

**Thor**

"Lady (Y/n)! It is a pleasure to see you on this clear and glorious night!" His booming voice and choice word cause you to giggle. Your heart flutters in your chest as you join him where he is sitting on the edge of the pond. "Would you care for a snack? I have brought the strawberry tarts of pop for us to share." You nod and take the delicious treat he offers you. Nibbling on it, you use your nervousness to summon a few snow-laden clouds above the park. It doesn't really matter to you that the weatherman called for clear skies; you just wanted to spend some of your pent-up energy.

"Lady (y/n)-" You raise a hand to cut him off.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"I apologize L- (y/n); I do seem to have a habit of forgetting." He gives you a sheepish grin which you return with a forgiving smile.

"It's alright. Now, you wanted to tell me something?" He puts down the Pop tart he was holding and looks you in the eye.

"(Y/n), you are beautiful. I know you have rejected this statement from me many times, but it is true. I saw this beauty the first time we met, and it seems that no matter how hard I try, I cannot ignore it." Snowflakes fall down all around you as his words melt your heart. "Your beauty is more abundant than the stars in the sky, and it shines brighter than them as well. Sometimes I wonder which one you fell from, and why you struck me. Please, let me show you how much I care, and allow me to have the honor of courting you."

You don't trust yourself to speak, so you bob your head vigorously causing him to chuckle. He brushes your hair out of your face as he kisses your forehead.

…

**Clint**

"Hey Bug-eye, what's up?" He throws you a cocky grin at your nick-name for him.

"Nothin' much. Doyouwannagooutwithme?" He folds his arms and just stands there. Did he just say what you think he said? You halt where you are and stare at him.

"W-what?"

"Would YOU like to go OUT with ME?" He uses very large hand gestures to ensure you get the message (and hopefully make you laugh). You just stand there, in shock. "Uh… (y/n)? Earth to (y/n), come in (y/n), do you read me?" He cautiously takes your hand. "Should I take that as a yes?" You jerk out of your thoughts and pull away from him.

"No! Wait, yes- no, that's not what I mean I just-" You hold yourself as you sit down on the grass. You feel his hand on your shoulder as he sits down next to you.

"(Y/n), I get that you don't like S.H.I.E.L.D., but you can't keep pushing me away because of my job. We all have to do things we don't like, but I was just hoping to have something to lighten the load, for both of us." You look into his eyes and any doubt of his honesty you once had instantly melts away. You sigh.

"6:30."

"What?"

"6:30 tomorrow night, right here. If you're late, then the date is off." His face breaks into the silliest and biggest grin you've ever seen.

"You've got it boss!"

…

**Loki**

"Loki? Are you there?" You step into the clearing and look around, a little nervous that you might be alone, in the park, at night.

"I see you got my text." You whirl around to see him standing behind you in full Asgardian garb. You slowly nod, taking in his full outfit. He looks so… handsome.

You shyly smile, "I feel… under-dressed." He chuckles lowly, causing a shiver up your spine.

"I have one for you too." He removes his hands from behind his back and shows you a beautiful sleeveless dress and shawl. "It is your favorite color, is it not?" You slowly take the dress from him and hold it up against your bodice. He motions for you to put it on as he turns around. You quickly comply and tap his shoulder once you're done. He smiles. You look even more breathtaking than he imagined.

"Loki… it's beautiful! But, what is the occasion?" You ask. He takes your hand in his own and kneels.

"(Y/n), unlike many of the humans, you have not only forgiven me, but have accepted me as a friend. You are different than most humans, (y/n). You have taken me in where others would have cast me out. While I may not have my powers, it is not hard for me to see that you have feelings for me, and I would be lying if I said I did not share them. With your permission, I would like to extend our relationship to such an extent and become what you would call a couple." You stand there, gawking at him like an idiot while what he said take ahold of you.

"M-me?" He nods, a smile enveloping his face. His grip on your hands tightens and he stands, causing you to blush uncontrollably. Your knees buckle and your palms frost a bit as you slowly let go of his hands and straighten his coat. The temperature has dropped by at least 10 degrees, which you hope he doesn't notice.

"Of course Loki. I would love to." You look into his eyes before pulling him into a gentle embrace.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, I rewrote this chapter at least 3 times before I finally settled on this. It didn't turn out quite as I expected, but this is definitely the best set-up for the upcoming chapters. Thanks so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Please let me know what you think in the whit box below! :)_


	6. First Date Part 1

**First Date: Pt.1**

**_A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains references to… er… the female menstruation cycle. This story was rated T for a reason. And thanks _**PrincessEmilyVictoriaHolmes101 **_for the basic ideas for this and the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!_**

**_I was recently visited by _**Lost in a World of Idiots **_who informed me that basically my biggest three stories all break the Guidelines of this website. I don't understand why, but apparently us writers aren't allowed to use second-person POV in our stories. Honestly, I'm really upset, but if I keep my stories the way they are, I could potentially get kicked off this website. So, for the next couple of weeks, I will be going back over my stories and changing everything to first-person. I won't be changing the plot, just the pronouns. Hopefully, that will appease the Fan Fiction dot net overlords. Ugh, this is going to take a while. So… sorry for ANOTHER delay in my uploading, but I REALLY don't want to get kicked off the site for something as stupid as me miss-reading the fine print. I promise that once I'm done, I'll finish up these stories and write some new stuff that WON'T anger the people who created this website._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Thia_**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Marvel, or any of that. Last I heard, it belongs to a mouse. Lucky mouse...**

...

**Steve**

I finish hanging the tarp at the entrance to the alley so that no one can see inside. Once I'm satisfied, I begin the real work. I start by taking off my gloves and spraying some snow on the ground. I could summon some clouds to do it for me, but that would take too long seeing as he's going to be here in 2 hours. Focusing on the task ahead, I slowly move my hands along in the shape I desire until I feel the smooth ice under my fingers. In this fashion, I craft a table, two ornate chairs, and a hollow chandelier which I hang from a clothes line above the table.

Since I still have an hour until he arrives, I text him to dress warmly and bring lunch. Once that's done, I start adding details to make it looks magical. Gently, I dust everything with a touch of white powder while drawing designs on the walls with ice. By the time everything's ready, I get a text from him saying he's on his way.

Quickly, I change into my nicest outfit and hide my stuff under a blanket of snow. Stepping outside, I see him approaching and give him one of my biggest smiles which he affectionately returns. Before he has a chance to say anything, I throw my arms around his neck and give him the biggest hug I can.

"I take it then that your answer is yes." He guesses hopefully.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I smirk as I shyly intertwine me hand in his. He frowns.

"(Y/n), you're freezing." Before I can protest, he takes off his jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders. Sighing, I accept it. The warmth actually does feel really nice after all of my preparation. Taking a deep breath, I look him in the eye.

"Steve, I want to show you something, but you have to promise me you won't think I'm a freak. Ok?" I ask pleadingly.

"(Y/n), I could never think of you as a freak." I grin as I pull him into the alley.

…

**Tony**

Currently, it's 4 am and I'm stuck nervously pacing back and forth. What the heck was I thinking? That this could actually work out? He's a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist for crying out loud! And who am I? A (still) homeless girl who gets a little bit of work where she can and showers at the Y! Not to mention the fact that, oh yeah, I'm a freaky mutant with ice-powers!

It's definitely NOT helpful that I started my period last night. Ugh. That's going to make this SO much harder than it should be. When I'm on my rag, my powers go all crazy; especially when I'm faced with a certain impossible date that I can't decide whether to dump or not.

"Hey there hot-stuff." I check my watch. It's 5, proving that the voice I just heard isn't my imagination, no matter how much I want it to be.

"Tony." I cross my arms unamused as he gives me a pouty face.

"Aw, what's with the long face?"

"Let's just get this over with." I mutter under my breath.

"Well if you didn't want to come on this date, then why did you suggest it?"

"Look, I forgot what happened with my last boyfriend. I'm not going through that pain again, so I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Who said I'm anything like him?"

"It's not that, it's me. I don't- CAN'T do relationships."

"Hey, why can't you at least give it a try? Give ME a try?" My rational hormone-induced temper shoots through the proverbial roof.

"Because you're just too stubborn!"

"Oh, so now I'm the stubborn one. Who said that's a bad thing? (Y/n) I'm not going to give up. I love you!"

…

**Bruce**

It's taken me all day, but it's finally done. After stringing up tape around the area saying "Area Reserved for a Special Date", I informed the park rangers that I was setting up for a special date with my boyfriend. It didn't take me long to start work this morning on a gazebo made entirely out of glittering ice.

Contrary to Frozen, creating anything intentionally with my powers can take quite a bit of work. Unintentionally, I could potentially freeze an entire city, but intentionally building an intricate and delicate gazebo that's big enough for two people to share a cup of coffee on, well, it can be quite a task.

By noon, I've finished the basic structure and am able to take a quick lunch break before starting on the details (such as the ice-vine/flowers growing on it). Sunset is rapidly approaching, so I text Bruce a set of directions along with a reminder to bring a snack to eat while watching the sun go down. He replies that he is on his way with two coffees and a heap-load of multi-variety donut-holes.

...

**Thor**

This is going to be perfect. I use my pent-up excitement to summon some clouds. He often has told me how much he enjoys snow (since apparently they don't get a lot of it on Asgard), so I am ecstatic to be able to give him something he enjoys. As the flakes fall in a flurry around me, I patiently wait for the waiter to escort me to the table we reserved at the outdoor restaurant the two of I agreed to meet at. I am soon seated at a table for two with a perfect view of central park.

I had arrived some time ago so that a blanket of snow would be present by the time of his arrival. When another waiter comes by asking if I want a drink, I ask him to bring a bottle of Martinelli's (sparkling apple cider). When he returns, he finds that I already have two extremely ornamental glasses and leaves with the promise to return to take my order. What he doesn't realize, is that they are actually made of ice that I fashioned myself.

...

**Clint**

I'm nervous. Undoubtedly terrified that he'll turn me in; but I know that if I don't tell him now, he'll find out eventually. I head back to the rooftop where we first met and finish setting up. Gently curving my fingers, I concentrate on creating the last support beam. The cold, firm ice swirls under my fingertips, forming the desired shape. When I step back to admire, my work, I can't help but grin.

Clint had told me about how one of his favorite memories before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. was of him going camping with his dad. I felt that I had replicated a campsite perfectly. While I had left the ground ice-free, I had crafted a few bushes and trees along with a tent and fire-pit. All of this is concealed by a thin shield of reflective ice that made the inside of the dome virtually invisible from the outside. It had taken me a while to perfect this skill when I was younger, but all of that practice is finally paying off.

Noticing the time, I quickly add a few last details before racing off to meet Clint at the park.

...

**Loki**

I fiddle with the ends of my hair. It's still the same night, and the two of us are at some fancy restaurant; him in his Asgardian clothes and I in the (f/c) dress he gave me. He has just left to go find a waiter so the two of us can order. Slowly, I take deep breaths, trying to calm my racing nerves. As my heart pounds against my ribcage, I slide my gloves back on. I know they can't actually stop my powers, but they give me a sense of security. I know, total Elsa thing.

While awaiting Loki's return, I contemplate my options. I know that if I don't tell him soon, he'll find out the hard way, but I'm afraid that if I tell him now, he will break up with me on our first date. Pushing all thoughts aside, I smile as he sits across from me.

"(Y/n), is there something wrong?" He asks, his voice laced with concern. I know I'm nervous, but I didn't think it was that obvious.

"Loki… There's something I need to tell you."

...

_**Please let me know what you think, and I'll try to be quick about fixing the previous chapters so that I can finish writing up Part 2. Oh, and before I forget...**_

_**ERMMEHGERSHAVENGERSAGEOFULTRONOHMYGOSHIT'STODAY! I know it's only, like, 4 am, but still IT'S MAY FIRST AND AVENGERS 2 COMES OUT TODAY! I'm (hopefully) going to get to go see it this weekend. One last fangirl squeal.**_

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_****_!_**


End file.
